you might not love me anymore
by lareinesombre
Summary: Tori's hands shake. Her breathing is hard. She glances down and swallows. "It's just a little heartbreak," she whispers. /\ JadeTori; Tori/Andre /\ Warning: Suicide /\ Written for a prompt at the Victorious Jori LJ comm.


**Pairing(s):** Jade/Tori, Tori/Andre  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Suicide  
><strong>Notes<strong>: So, I finally decided to do a prompt from the Victorious_Jori LJ comm. that was from… March17? Anyways, the prompt is _You might not love me anymore_... I'm also just practicing writing Jori, so enjoy. :D  
>Also, I'm so lame. I wrote like the worst poem ever for this story. Yay! lol. Then again, my English teacher says I'm good at writing poetry, but I dunno.. Anyways... Just wanted to let you know. ;)<p>

…

Her lips crash against hers. Jade's hands slide around her small waist and pull her closer. Tori groans and tries to pull the other girl closer to her.

Tori felt alive for once. She felt like her world was rainbows and sparkles.

She loves this feeling.

…

Jade walks through the school hallway, alone. The bell to get to class has already rung and she should be in her class, but she doesn't feel like it. Jade sighs and opens her locker, taking out a piece of paper with handwriting scrawled over it. She smiles and takes it with her to girl's bathroom. She sits down on the sink and starts reading it over and over, a smile appearing on her lips. She laughs at some of the jokes Tori had repeatedly wrote on the paper. Jade sighs happily.

She feels refreshed. She feels like she has a sun that shines down on her night and day. She feels like she's beautiful and amazing.

She loves feeling like this.

…

Tori walks down the sidewalk to her house (she decided to walk home alone for once and not tell Jade or anybody). Tori sees Andre holding hands with a girl, his lips softly kissing her head. Tori feels a pang in her chest, like someone slapped her. She gulps and looks away. "It's just Andre. He's only a friend always will be a friend. It's not like you had a minor crush on him when you first met," she whispers to herself. Her hands shake rapidly and she runs in the other direction.

She thinks her world is crashing down.

Yesterday she felt beautiful and amazing, now she feels horrible and dead. She doesn't know what's happening to her.

…

Jade grabs a picture of her and Tori smiling and holding hands. Her heart beats a little faster than usual and she feels alive. She tapes the picture of the two of them onto her mirror, so she can see it every day and every night.

"I love you, Tori," she says.

…

Tori's hands snake through his hair, trying to pull him as close to her as possible. Their lips meld together and she feels different.

Like she's a storm crashing into the earth destroying every living soul.

Like she's breaking down houses like a tornado.

She also feels like a little kid sneaking a cookie away from the cookie jar.

It is naughty and bad.

…

"Jade! Jade! Jade! Jade!"

"What?" Jade screams at the little red haired girl behind her.

The girl frowns and takes a deep breath. "Are you and Tori like… dating?" she asks.

"To some sort, yes. Why?"

"She was making out with Andre last night! Can you believe it? I even saw it with my own eyes. I was so shocked. At first I thought it was someone else but then I looked closer and noticed it was Tori because-"

"Wait," Jade says looking down at Cat. "Tori was with Andre and they were… making out."

Cat nods her head quickly.

"Oh my god."

…

"Jade! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened. I think I lost control of myself or something. I'm sure you understand. I just didn't –"

"Shut up, Tori. I don't understand. You… you never seemed like the type to cheat. But I guess I was wrong."

"Jade, please! I promise it was nothing. It was just a –"

"Spur of the moment? Whatever."

The dark-haired girl stalks away from the brunette.

Tears stream down the brunette's face very quickly.

A small teardrop streaks down the dark-haired girl's face.

…

Tori's hands shake. Her breathing is hard. She just lost the most important person in the world to her. It was all her fault. She didn't mean it, she didn't want to. She didn't even know what happened.

She didn't know why she kissed him.

She glances down and swallows hard. "It's just a little heartbreak," she whispers. "Of course, it's your fault that it happened. Not hers. She had nothing to do with it."

Tears streak down her face and she cries loudly into her pillow.

…

Jade runs into her bedroom. She grabs a pillow and throws it across the room. A piercing scream escapes her lips. She runs to her mirror and grabs the picture of her and Tori. She tosses it to the ground and stomps on it.

She rips it to shreds.

She burns it.

She buries it in the ground.

She feels like hell.

…

_Hearts are demons_  
><em>Destroying my soul<em>  
><em>They break me down<em>  
><em>Make me cry<em>  
><em>Make me want you again<em>

_Hearts are meant to be broken_  
><em>Meant to be stolen<em>  
><em>Meant to be woven together<em>  
><em>As one<em>  
><em>Just to be broken<em>

_Again._

…

Jade rips the poem from Tori to shreds. Her heart is blazing with rage. She could start a forest fire and burn the world down.

_(Tori could never write poems anyway)._

She falls down and cries for the first time in years. She doesn't know what's happening to her. She hates it so much.

She hates broken hearts.

She hates life.

She hates everything.

She especially hates Tori.

…

You might not love me anymore  
>But I will always love you, Jade West.<p>

- Tori

…

Jade stares down at the broken body in the casket, crying yet again in the past week.

…

Finished.


End file.
